fangemsonasfandomcom-20200216-history
Ice
I'ce' (specifically Ice Facet-7Z9D Cut-4NB 1) was a Homeworld Gem who has since then joined the Crystal Gems, and an original Gemsona created by GemCrust. Appearance Ice has styled off-white ice blue hair (which was long in her second and third regenerations), ice blue skin, and bright cyan eyes with no visible pupils. She has a medium build with a round chest and thin hips, but moderately thick arms and legs. She has a rounded nose and her gemstone is embedded in her sternum. Debut She wore a sleeveless faded cyan V-neck top which appears to be tucked into a pair of turquoise-black pants. She had a pair of dark turquoise "boots" with a pointed top. A lighter turquoise stripe of the same pattern separated her "boots" from her pants. Second She wore a bi-colored dark turquoise and black-turquoise bodysuit which covered her neck. Her black-turquoise section had a pointed arrow tip at the top. She wore a pair of white "boots." Third She had a sleeveless tri-colored bodysuit with layered cyan and dark turquoise sections. These sections layered over a black section which took over a large proportion of her bodysuit. She had bright cyan highlights on her heels and toe tips in a manner similar to that of Garnet's. Previous She wore a black-turquoise sleeveless bodysuit with a dark turquoise cape that began at her neck and covered it entirely. She wore a pair of cyan "boots." Current She wears a blue-grey tank top, which connects to a pair of off-white blue pants. In the way it connects, however, it could be considered a jumpsuit as well. Her pants connect to a pair of dark navy "boots" separated by a blue-grey stripe. She wears two dark navy armbands with an off-white blue star on each one. Personality Ice is anxious, quiet and quirky. She is also very competitive. Once she's gotten to know you she does loosen up a bit and at times she can be a bit of a childish Gem.2 Ice is a bit childish at times and bratty when she doesn't get her way but that's only around beings that she's comfortable with. She can be cold, quiet and distant to new Gems and Humans; Humans even more so. Besides that, she's a good Gem as for who she gets along.3 Mentally, Ice is a bit frail, she was made to believe that she was weak, so Ice has a funny way of viewing fusion as a way to become stronger and being worthy. Other then that Ice is typically quiet and withdrawn, but very friendly and open to other Gems once they've gotten to know each other. Abilities Ice possesses standard Gem abilities, which include bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions Fusions with Canon Gems = * When fused with Bismuth, they form Bornite. * When fused with Pearl, they form Lavender Quartz. * When fused with Yellow Pearl, they form Lavender Quartz. * When fused with Blue Pearl, they form Lavender Quartz. * When fused with Amethyst, they form Phosphosiderite. * When fused with Ruby, they form Cinnabar. * When fused with Ruby (Navy), they form Cinnabar (Navy). * When fused with Sapphire, they form Ajoite (previously Mimetite). * When fused with Sapphire Padparadscha, they form Ajoite. * When fused with Fluorite, they form Plumbogummite. * When fused with Peridot, they form Mixite. * When fused with Lapis Lazuli, they form Aqua Aura. * When fused with Jasper, they form Shattuckite (previously Microcline). * When fused with Jasper (Skinny), they form Shattuckite (Skinny) * When fused with Yellow Diamond, they form Zaratite (previously Champagne Diamond). * When fused with Aquamarine, they form Apatite. * When fused with Rose Quartz, they form Angelite (Rose Quartz). * When fused with Steven Universe, they form Angelite (Steven). * When fused with Holly Blue Agate, they form Kyanite. * When fused with the Centipeetle Mother, they form the Corrupted Fusion. * When fused with Topaz, they form an unnamed fusion. * When fused with Steven Universe and Connie Mahaswaren (or Stevonnie), they form Angelite (Stevonnie). * When fused with Greg Universe, and Steven Universe they form Angelite (Steven and Greg). * When fused with Ruby and Sapphire (or Garnet), they form Auralite. * When fused with Amethyst and Pearl (or Opal), they form Celestine. * When fused with Rose Quartz and Pearl (or Rainbow Quartz), they form Tanzan Quartz. * When fused with Amethyst and Steven (or Smoky Quartz), they form Lepidolite. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, and Pearl (or Sardonyx), they form Laguna Agate. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, and Amethyst (or Sugilite), they form Sogdianite (previously Pruskite). * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl, and Amethyst (or Alexandrite), they form Rainbow Fluorite (previously Parisite). * When fused with Lapis Lazuli and Jasper (or Malachite), they form Moss Agate. * When fused with Pearl and Peridot, they form Bowenite. * When fused with Pearl and Jasper, they form Ferrierite. * When fused with Pearl and Ruby, they form Sarkinite. * When fused with Sapphire and Pearl, they from Scorzalite * When fused with Sapphire and Lapis Lazuli, they form Lavendulan. * When fused with Pearl and Lapis Lazuli, they from Jeremejevite. * When fused with Amethyst and Lapis Lazuli, they form Kornerupine. * When fused with Rose Quartz and Lapis Lazuli they form Aurichalcite. * When fused with Peridot and Lapis Lazuli, they form Vauxite. * When fused with Peridot and Rose Quartz, they form Cuprite (Rose Quartz). * When fused with Peridot and Steven, they form Cuprite (Steven). * When fused with Jasper and Rose Quartz, they form Thulite. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, and Lapis Lazuli, they form Wendwilsonite. * When fused with Ruby, Jasper, and Amethyst, they form Erythrite. * When fused with Amethyst, Skinny Jasper, and Carnelian they form Cranberry Zandrite. * When fused with Rose Quartz, Pearl, and Sapphire, they form Blue Lace Agate. * When fused with Pearl, Amethyst, and Ruby, they form Scheelite. * When fused with Pearl, Amethyst, and Rose Quartz, they form Spurrite. * When fused with Jasper, "Eyeball", and Lapis Lazuli, they form Carpholite. * When fused with Jasper, Lapis Lazuli and Amethyst, they form an Unnamed Jasper/Amethyst/Lapis/Ice Fusion. * When fused with Rose Quartz, Pearl, and Lapis Lazuli, they form an Unnamed Lapis/Pearl/Ice/Rose Fusion. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl, Amethyst and Rose Quartz, they form Blue Aura Quartz. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl, Amethyst, and Peridot, they form Galaxite. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl, Amethyst and Heliodor, they form Titanite. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl, Amethyst, Jasper, Lapis Lazuli, Rose Quartz, and Peridot, they form Neptunite. Fusions with GemCrust and Canon Gems * When fused with Heliodor, they form Devilline. * When fused with Marshallsussmanite, they form Hlousekite. * When fused with Pyrope (navel gem), they form Nepheline. * When fused with Orange Sapphire, they form Orpiment. * When fused with Ice (back gem), Ice (right hand gem), Ice (navel gem), Ice (eyeball gem), Ice (forehead gem), and Ice (hip gem), they form Ice (septuple fusion). * When fused with Heliodor, Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl, and Amethyst, they form Titanite. Fusions with Fanon Gems * When fused with Scolecite, they form Harmotome. * When fused with Moonstone, They form Azurite. * When fused with Topaz, they form Wavellite. * When fused with Pyromorphite, they form Ocean Agate * When fused with Topaz. they form Shigaite. * When fused with Snow Quartz, they form Amblygonite * When fused with Dioptase, they form Larimar. * When fused with Red Diamond, they form Phantom Quartz. * When fused with Blue Zircon, they form Blue Aragonite. * When fused with Sunstone, they form Pallasite. * When fused with Andesine, they form Tanzanite. * When fused with Amber they form Apophyllite. * When fused with Moonstone (or Orthoclase and Albite), they form Selenite. * When fused with Feldspar, they form Imperial Topaz. * Chrome Diopside and Coral, they form Kolbeckite. * When fused with Star Ruby,they from Pietersite * When fused with Blue Quartz,they from Blueberry Quartz * When fused with Ambar,they from Botryogen Unique Abilities * Cryogenesis/Cryokinesis: Ice is capable of creating and controlling ice, though whether ice is simply created or simply condensed moisture supercooled quickly has been unspecified. She can use these ice constructs as tools objects, weapons, and other items as well. ** Sentient Creatures Summoning: Sentient Creatures can be summoned by Ice. These creatures are made of ice and snow, and can be summoned at any time. ** Ice-bot Creation: Since Ice can manipulate ice, she form herself a robot made in ice, with it, she can fight large Gem fusions, like Malachite. the whole robot would only consist the body, but Ice, herself, be the head of it, controlling it as, though she's a remote control. Whatever move she makes, her robot copies. * Thermo-Emotional Link: Ice's powers can activate unintentionally when experiencing strong emotions. When angry, she can make the surrounding area snow or hail, or even accidentally freeze herself. * Thermo Regulation: The area around Ice is typically dropped by 20 degrees (Fahrenheit or Celsius is unspecified), but this can be controlled and prevented with training. * Cryo-Breath: Ice can blow frosty or icy breath in great clouds, presumably to freeze enemies or coat them in enough dense snow and ice to hinder movement. * Healing: As Ice Gems were primarily created for the War to recover and heal damaged Gems from battle, Ice possesses the ability to heal cracked gemstones. But these abilities are to a lesser extent than Rose Quartzes. * Photokinesis: Ice has the ability to control and manipulate light. This might be a power that every Gem is able to use. Additional Tools * Replication Wand: Ice has a wand that can make identical copies of any physical object. She uses it to get money for buying donuts.7 * Sword: Ice has a sword crafted by Bismuth. Category:Characters Category:Fan Gems